For the holidays
by addicted666
Summary: Origionally an xmas fic but changed for easter. Lilly joins Scotty as he visits the family. How, why and what happens? LS. After Willkommen
1. Come with me

Hiya people - believe me when I say the time I've had isn't much at all, but this is just for fun and SHOULD be undated regularly - like really regularly - if I have anything to do with it. May not always be in character so I can update more often - but this is just for the holidays. After it will be my two stories for as well as I can. Luv ya. ;-p

Oh and: None of this is mine or will ever be mine except from in the daydreams that I have. (Well apart from the plot - all my idea. YAY!)

**COLD CASE**

"Hey Lil', have a good Easter, yeah?" Scotty called to her as he walked past toward the door.

Friday before Easter and none of the squad was working Easter Sunday. Usually Lily would be the first to jump at the chance to work, but this year Stillman refused to let her. She thought it ironic that he thought it would help with the problems last year, when it clearly wouldn't. 'Easter's about new beginnings. I want you to take some time off and come back refreshed.' It was the same every year - what did he expect her to do differently to change? She audibly sighed. Times like this, she really could be like George…

"Lil? Hello, earth to Lily."

"Hmm?" Lily looked up to her partner, confused. "Didn't you leave already?"

He laughed. "No."

"Yes you did. About five minutes ago."

"No, I was going to, 'till you ignored me."

"Sorry. What did you say?"

"I said have a good Easter."

"Oh. Okay. I'll try." She smiled, before glancing back down at the papers in front of her.

"That's it?"

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you gonna wish me a happy Easter or somethin'?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." She stilled for a few seconds before looking around on her desk.

"Lost something?"

"No-" She stilled. "Yeah." She opened her draw. Now was a good a time as any. "Happy Easter Scotty." She said, producing a small gift in deep red paper. She had intended to give it him at Christmas but backed down. Fortunately it was nothing seasonal.

He looked at her hand as if he were offended.

"What are you waiting for? Take it."

"Lil', I aint got you anything." He said taking it from her.

"I didn't expect you to - it's Easter."

"So why d'you get me something'?"

"Are you always this grateful Valens?" She stood abruptly. She needed to get a little distance. Walking briskly to get herself a cup of coffee, Scotty followed.

"Lil' I feel bad now."

He still held the parcel a little way away, as if he was uncomfortable with it, she noticed.

"Scotty, it isn't going to bite, okay? If you don't want it don't open it."

"I just don't think I deserve this."

"Neither does half of the PD. But you have it now. It's yours." She hastily walked back to her desk and dropped in the chair.

"So the whole police department knew about this and didn't tell me?"

"Why would they? No one thought I was going to give it to you anyway."

"What? Why not?"

"Maybe because I'm the unfeeling, Ice-queen." She avoided his gaze, concentrating only on the paper work in front of her.

Minutes went by.

"Lil', when I said that-"

"Just leave it Scotty."

"Lil' you need to know this."

"NO. I don't like excuses. It can't be undone, so don't even try. We were both screwed up."

"I think we both still are."

Silence washed over the room. It was so quiet, that Lily even thought that Scotty had left. She looked up and she couldn't see him.

"Damn you George, I'm not like you." She muttered to herself.

"Bloody well right you're not."

She jumped violently. She may have even gone for her firearm if she hadn't known that voice.

"Jesus Scotty. What the hell are you trying to do to me? Where did you get to?"

"You're not on duty tomorrow. In fact you're off all over Easter. I checked."

"And? Stillman just decided to play father and send me home, bored stiff."

"So you've got nothing on this Easter?"

"Why, should I have?"

"Well, if you've got nothin' to do…"

"Easter is a time for family Scotty. All holidays are. If you haven't noticed I'm lacking a little in that department."

"I'm just saying. If you need to hang out…"

"I thought you were going to you parents' house."

He smiled.

"You're not suggesting I go with you?"

He shrugged, still smiling.

"Scotty I can't go spending time with your parents. What would people think?"

"I don't care what people will think."

"What about my cats? I can't just leave them to fend for themselves for a week."

"My mum's got seven, she won't mind a few more."

"My cats aren't exactly what people welcome. And, they aren't car-trained, you know."

"Neither are hers. Any cat that wonders through, she takes in. I swear, she must have stolen half of the neighbourhood pets."

"Scotty, they're strangers."

"They're not strangers, they're my parents."

"And brothers, and sisters."

"Those too. Come on Lil', they've been wanting me to bring someone for ages."

"As in girlfriend Scotty. Not your partner from Philly PD."

"That could be arranged." He laughed.

"That's not even funny Valens."

"Look, my family aint perfect, and I'm not gonna pretend that they are. But it's gotta be better than sitting at home on your own."

"What if I like being on my own."

"You just said you'd be bored." He argued.

"I'm not good with parties."

"It's not a party. You just sit round a room telling stories. Drink some alcohol. You just do what families do."

"I don't have any stories to tell."

"None?" That earned him a glare and he shook his head to erase what had been said. "It doesn't matter. Once you're there, they'll just love you okay. You'll learn so much in the first five minutes that you'll feel you've been in the family for ages."

"What if I don't know how to be in a family, huh? You ever think of that?"

"Then you'll know by the time this is over. If you don't wana see them again, you'll never have to. This is my gift to you. Come on, what do you say?"

_Gift?_ Damn him. The whole guilt trip is bound to come. Why did I give him that stupid gift anyway?

"That isn't fair."

"What, and it was so right for you to spring this on me?" He held up the present as in proof.

"I told you, if you don't want it…" She shrugged, turning back towards the desk. Like inspiration, a thought struck her. "Then again, I would have complete access for all your little secrets." She whipped back round to him to see a waver in his assurance. "You, know, I think I might take you up on that."

"I'm not forcing you or anything. And it would be crowded. You wouldn't know where you'd be sleeping."

"Now, Valens, are you trying to talk me out of it?"

"Of course not. Why would I do that? I just thought you might want to know all the information. You know, help you make a well-informed decision."

"Hmmm. Well, you've got a point there. Okay, carry on…"

"Erm, well. The cats. The, uh cats would have to be in carry-boxes or whatever those things are called."

"Hmmhmm, hmmhmm. And?"

"Well, there's only one loo, and A LOT of people."

"I can deal with that."

"Erm, my ma, she, uh…"

"Come on Valens, spit it out."

She was having way too much fun with this.

"Spanish, she speaks Spanish. A lot of Spanish. And, can it with the Valens, too. You say that there and half the room would turn."

"Okay, no Valens, when are you leaving?"

"Your serious?"

"Hey, why not? I've always wanted to meet that brother of yours anyway." She smirked.

"Are you joking Rush? You better be joking right there." Now, he was definitely anxious.

"Well, lets hope all that beer's gone by the time we get there then, because when I'm drunk, I'm unpredictable. And, anyway, what's it to you?"

**COLD CASE**

New chapter tomorrow. A DEFINATE PROMISE. Unless of course if you think this is a big load of…waste of my time. ;-p


	2. Aren't you ready yet?

Hiya people. So I wrote the second chapter, then the computer wouldn't load the internet. Turns out loads of people's internets were down. So I totally stressed. Finally the net came back up and while I was writing the last part, the word document deleted all my work, 'cause I hadn't saved it, like every page. I wrote this one in more of a rush because I made a promise and if I do all I can to keep them. Hope it's sufficient.

**COLD CASE**

Unable to form a reply the day before, Lilly left with a smirk plastered to her face. In all honesty, she didn't expect Scotty to be on the other side of her door so early into the morning. She had almost forgot her definitive mention of going with him, and thought he'd shake her from his invitation at her suggestions. But there he was watching her with an unknown expression, waiting for her to say something, she presumed.

"Scotty?" Her hair mused and eyes heavy, she sleepily yawned.

"It is six-thirty right?" He checked his watch quickly.

In her haze she had much difficulty reading him, but swore she detected nervous jittering in his demeanour.

"Six-thirty? What the hell Scotty?"

"I said I'd pick you up. At least tell me you've got your bag packed."

"I was thinking you'd be round in the morning, not the middle of the night."

"I'm sure I told you."

"Well obviously you didn't or I would have told you that you're insane."

Taking the view that she was not a morning person he pushed both him and her into the house. If she wasn't going to care that she was outside in her pyjamas, he sure would. She just held onto his jacket for balance as he held her arm and closed the door.

"If you wana get there before it gets dark then we leave now, if not we can always leave later."

"You're kidding? Where on earth are we going."

"Chicago. You know, to my parents."

"How am I supposed to know, you never talk about them?"

"Sure I do."

"'This one time my parent's did this' stories don't count. I thought we were going to New York or something."

"Nope, just be glad they don't still live in Miami." He smirked.

"How on earth did you manage to shower, pack and get here before seven? Did you even sleep?"

"Sure. I just went to bed earlier. Like you should-"

"Well, if someone had told-"

"I know, you've said. You might wanna get a shower before you get changed by the way, cause, you'll probably not get one for a while."

"Great. How about you give me five more minutes and come back later."

"Just go for a damned shower."

"Fine."

She walked to the bottom of the stairs and turned around.

"I won't say no to leaving late if you're okay with it." She shrugged.

"Rush, don't make me come up there."

"I have every intention of making you come up here."

The way she said it had been playful, and Scotty was sure she didn't mean what he thought it meant. An image of them in the shower fluttered into his mind and he cursed himself. He had decided previously to sort his act out and this was not helping what so ever. Any red-blooded male would be lying if they said they'd never thought of doing Lily Rush. He even had money on the suspects thinking about it. The problem was, this awareness had evolved into much more than a fleeting thought. And it was getting ridiculous.

"Excuse me?" His voice almost broke as the question was started but he hid it well.

"Well, how else would my bag get packed?"

_Phew!_ Never could he remember being so nervous. And at a miscommunication; it was almost laughable.

"Hey, I never said I'd pack your bag."

"Well, you're the one that wants to leave early."

He held an evil gleam in his eye. "Okay, but don't expect to like what I pick."

"Why would I own clothes I don't like?" She asked innocently before ascending the stairs.

"I do." He shouted, running up the stairs after her. "Lil?"

"In here."

He got to the door as she was pulling out a towel. The room was rather big, as was the bed, he noticed. _Trust me to think about the bed._ There were various draws and a wardrobe on the far wall, along with a small cabinet by the side of the bed. He walked over to it and opened the top drawer. There the pictures lay. He recognised the few he saw.

'Who would be in your bedroom; besides dead people.'

It wasn't a question that George had asked, but a statement. He remembered it so clearly, as well as the feelings that came with Lilly being locked in that roof. He pushed the photos back in the drawer and with it the reminder. Here he was in her bedroom. Maybe not in the same context as George had meant, but he was still here, proving the sociopath wrong. He scoffed. Like Ray hadn't done that already. He was happy for her…except…that part of him that wasn't really.

He sat heavily on the bed, as he watched his partner rummage for clothes to wear after the shower. Where was Ray anyway? Scotty couldn't help but wonder if Lilly was just trying to distance herself from who she was because of George. Yesterday, she had made that comment and a few weeks ago with Ray. The only thing they reminded him of was what he had with Christina. Physical. A need for something more…but never there.

"Would you not do that?"

"What?"

"Collapse on my bed. Furniture breaks when you do that."

He resisted an eye roll. His mom was always getting at him for that. "Okay."

"How did you afford a place like this?"

"It was my dads."

"Was?"

"Yeah. Happy packing."

She picked up the clothes and towel and went into another room. He sat there for a while, before his brain kicked in. He looked under the bed and in the wardrobe, but couldn't find any sort of bag to put her clothes in. He walked to the closed door and heard the water running.

"Lil?" He shouted, but didn't get a reply.

He knocked a little but didn't hear anything from the other side. He knocked harder and opened the door a crack. He heard a squeak and through the mirror he found himself looking at, saw Lilly's posture turn to the door. She had one of those glass showers with the white blocking a major view, but just the silhouette he got of her body brought a reaction in him that he shouldn't be getting. Fortunately it was pretty steamy inside. She might have missed him.

"Scotty!" Maybe not. "That you?" Maybe so. "What is it?"

"Where's your bag?" He spoke with the same tone as any other encounter. It wasn't the first time she gave him this reaction, and he knew for a fact it wouldn't be the last.

"Shit." He hid a laugh. "Um, I think, uh, try the cupboard downstairs."

It wasn't in the cupboard, but soon enough, he found it, housing an orange cat with one eye. _Well at least she was telling the truth about the cats._ The cat hadn't given up the duffle bag easy, but lack of something better to use, he got it away. On his way past the bathroom, he noted that the water had stopped and hurried on to his task. Lord knows he had to find at least one skirt to hide in there.

Now he wasn't zooming in on one thing, he was able to notice the _dresses_ she kept in there. He had to double take. One of those were definitely going in. Grabbing any three and a pair of jeans, he folded them haphazardly and stuffed them in. A few skirts here. A couple of tops. A shirt. Some net thing that he presumed was a top.

In his subconscious, he knew he was overdoing it but the clothes were so small and barely took up any room, that his conscious mind didn't clock on. Hoodies, shoes and some outfits he thought may be pyjamas were in next. Travelling methodically upwards through the drawers, the top one sent him for a loop. He reached in and pulled out a pair of very lacy, black underwear.

He knew he shouldn't be this turned on from a piece of clothing, but when it was Lilly's he was dealing with. She may have actually _worn_ these. Every part of him screeched at him to put it back or just throw it in the bag. He didn't. Maybe it was that indecision in the voices that kept him there, but when Lilly walked through the door to see how he was getting on, he merely turned, object in hand.

"Black panties Lil?"

**COLD CASE**

In next chapter, they start their journey. Don't worry, I'm grabbing a cup of coffee and starting it now. Hopefully it won't manifest into some other story. Rofl. Ttfn.


	3. Little lie, big lie

I know I'm mean, but seriously people would not yet off the computer, and when they did, real life got in the way. I really will get another chapter up tomorrow. I have time. YAY! So, for now. A load of fluff for you.

**COLD CASE**

"Scotty!" She appeared shocked. "I can't believe you went through my underwear."

She crossed the short distance towards him and reached for the material. Scotty held them a little further away.

"So, who did you buy these for?"

"Excuse me?" She asked irritated.

"I thought you women only bought these things in black when you wanted someone to see them. "He smirked. "Anyone I know?"

She grabbed them out of his hands and deposited them quickly in the bag with a careless throw.

"You wish."

She inwardly smiled hoping he'd think something of the choice she'd made to take them. After all, it was his idea that they were for someone. Scotty had indeed noticed and just hoped that she didn't mean what she said the other day about his brother. Did she even know his name? Why was he stressing so much over this? Lily wouldn't go and sleep with anyone.

"How long are we there for?"

"Near enough to a week."

She turned towards her drawer and started counting according to the required number of days. If she didn't know better, she would have thought Scotty and Stillman had planned this between them. Maybe he just gave me the time off because I would officially have no partner for a while; she mused.

Meanwhile, Scotty's curiosity was getting the better of him and he began staring lower at his partners form. He leaned a little before thinking that he might as well. They were so relaxed at the minute that he thought it couldn't really hurt. He gently slid his finger into the back belt loop of her jeans and pulled it away from the skin of her back.

Lily had noticed the moment he came into contact with her, but was curious herself to see what he was up to. When she felt the slow tug, she jerked from him.

"What are you doing?" She laughed softly, for once grateful she gave him the gift that started all of this. They had never been so at ease with each other. Before she had the time to think if he'd opened it or not, he was answering.

"I just wondered."

"Wasn't it good enough that you saw them off?"

"If I didn't know what you were talking about, that would sound so wrong." He chuckled.

She reached into her drawer and pulled out a pair of socks before throwing them at him.

"Oh, you're in for it now, Lil."

He grabbed a top out of her bag and threw it at her, but she caught it as it encircled her hand.

"Hey, I just packed that." She whined, throwing a bunch of material from the open drawer.

"No, I just packed that." He replied, fighting off the assault.

"Oh potato ,po-tah-toe."

He opened his mouth as the top he had originally thrown wound itself around his head. He made a growling noise in his throat at her muffled laughter and hurriedly swiped it off.

"That's it!"

Her mind debating with itself over her childlike behaviour, she barely started to run before Scotty's hands encircled her waist and he threw her onto the bed with him. She had let out a small yelp and was trying very hard not to giggle like a schoolgirl. She had almost done it before Scotty started tickling her. It didn't last long as he faced her flushed face. She seemed to him, even more attractive. He had definitely not seen her act like that before.

When he stopped and she was gaping jaggedly for air, she saw the same look as at the door cross his face. She liked it. It suited him. He had a ghost of a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye. Her smile from the assault had stayed dominant. He brushed a piece of wayward hair from her eyes and she let him. Leaning over her, their faces probably the closest they'd ever been, he thought about seeing how far he could go.

Lily wasn't the brightest spark when it came to relationships. She didn't force them. She didn't embrace them. If anything, she tried to find reasons _not_ to have them. Until recently. She felt herself breaking and leaned on others to stay stable, only to break more when they left. Yet here she was, with her partner, having a great time, knowing that he was one person she shouldn't be leaning towards, but also knowing this wasn't the first time she had.

Her smile had faded some as his hand brushed another lock of hair off her forehead. His fingers stayed in her hair and he moved towards her slowly. His phone rang inches from her. Closing his eyes briefly and turning his head to the side, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the object he wished he left at home. He read the name. "Mom." He breathed out and answered it.

"Momia, hola."

Lilly, just lay on the bed a few seconds, listening to the conversation she could not understand.

"Ninguna Momia ella no habla español."

She understood that. So he had told his family she was coming. She wondered what exactly he had said to them. Standing up and pulling her top back to it's original position, she began shoving most of the clothes they had thrown around into the bag. Scotty had since laid on the bed, leaning against the headboard, watching her. His mom was rambling about how his sister wasn't coming because she'd decided to 'desert' them and go to Europe, or something to that effect.

"Sí Momia que conozco."

Lilly, noticed him and they smiled at one another as she leaned across him to get more scattered clothing. On her was back up, he grabbed her wrist to the hand that held the desired object, and mouthed 'red?' while his eyes danced with laughter. She rolled her eyes and placed her free arm across him, before slamming the pillow in it into his stomach. He flinched and tilted his head to the side. She could see mischief planted on his face.

Still, holding onto her, he pulled her across the bed and released his phone. She landed awkwardly atop him and in her struggle to get up, he reached behind her, before whispering "Where were we?" He pulled her gently towards him, giving her plenty of time to resist, before kissing her. It wasn't hard or soft. It wasn't fast or slow. It wasn't special or a huge mistake. It just was. It was again and another time, like it was a regular and routine thing.

"Scotty, Scotty! Don't ignore me. ¡Scotty, tome este teléfono ahora o le tendré el hacer de los platos el tiempo entero que usted está aqua! You hear?"

His mother, shouting down the phone, was eventually heard by Lily, who picked it up and talked at an interval of yelling.

"Sorry Mrs. Valens. My fault." She stumbled out before passing it quickly to her partner. She could manage some quiet before the predicted storm ahead.

"Mom?"

"Who was that?"

"Lily."

"Put her on, I want to talk to her." Lilly could hear the conversation, being so close and all, and shook her head vigorously. He chuckled slightly.

"What so funny?"

"Nothing Momia. We're on our way okay? Just, interrogate her when we get there."

"Fine, but drive safely. ¿Autorización?"

"Sí Momia. Ámele." And he hung up the phone.

All the while Scotty had been holding Lilly in place with a hand over her leg reaching round her back. He stole a quick kiss before he let her slide off.

"Aren't we supposed to be going somewhere?" She asked a new smile replacing the old.

"I don't mind being a little late." He drawled.

"Well I do." She stated. "I want to make a good first impression. Especially seeing as they know more about me than I do them."

"You do know we won't get a moment for ourselves once we're there right?" He put his hands on her shoulders as she began zipping up her bag.

"I'm counting on it, Romeo." She smirked. "Besides you sure you still want me to go?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. Unless you want to go back a day, I'm sure meeting the parents is a big thing."

"I'm sure that's my advantage. Showing you off. Oh, and if anyone asks; we been goin' out for a while."

"Why?"

He didn't take his time picking up the suitcase and heading out. "Come on Lil', we gotta go."

"No, Scotty, why?" She shouted, catching up after him.

"Just because." He said opening up the front door.

"Scotty, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why." She stood, keys in hand in the doorway, staring at him from inside.

"Because I - well they kinda assumed we were dating a while back, and - well I didn't correct them."

Unlike the reaction, he thought he'd get, she nearly choked on a laugh.

"How was you going to pull that one off?"

"I was sorta hopin you'd play along. You know, on the way, when there was nowhere to go." He looked at her hopefully, before babbling on. "I mean, they were real happy, thought I was, you know, healed after the whole thing with Elisa." He sighed. "I just didn't wana disappoint them with the truth."

Lily turned around and locked the door. Truthfully she had forgotten about Elisa. Not knowing how affected by it he still was, she tried to branch away from it. Walking alongside him to the car, she asked:

"Didn't you tell them about Chris?"

She was almost as surprised as he was that she'd asked it, but wanted to know all the same. Heck, she needed to know, if they were going to pull this off. There was much she needed to know if they were going to pull this off. And they had a long car ride to do it in.

**COLD CASE**

Sorry, no drive there yet, but next chapter will be the drive and questions and chapter five the first meeting. After that things aren't set, but I'll try to make up for my lack of loading up. Oh and if you want some tension over the Chris thing or a mini-fall out, you'd have to tell me.

**Translations, in order, for above text are as follows.:**

Mom hi

No mom she doesn't speak Spanish

Yes mom I know

pick up this phone right now or I will have you doing the dishes the whole time you are here

Okay?

Yes mom. Love you.


End file.
